The Blood of Olympus: After The Ending
by Beabear
Summary: The Blood of Olympus lacked several things in my opinion, such as a reunion with Grover, a lack of Stoll Brothers, and a few other things. Inside is a series of one-shots. Rated M for explicit content later on.
1. I'm Coming Home--Percy and Sally

I've fought gods, defeated monsters, slayed giants, had the worst case of amnesia ever, and fought in not one but two wars, and never have I been more afraid than I was right now.

I stood outside my mom's small apartment at three in the morning. She'd be sleeping after working on her book all day. Paul would be in bed too, maybe with a half graded pile of tests.

I had been standing outside her door for the past hour. My keys to the apartment warm in my hands. I wanted to unlock the door, climb in my bedroom, and sleep. Then wake up in the morning to my mother's warm smile. But I couldn't bring myself to unlock the door. I couldn't even knock.

What would I say to her? "Hey, mom, how have you been the last few months" didn't really cover me disappearing for almost a year without warning. Chiron said that when Tyson and Mrs. O' Leary found me in California he called her. But that had been months ago. For all she knew I could be dead.

Annabeth told me she'd welcome me home with open arms. Grover told me that all I had to do was go home and she'd start crying tears of joy. I'd never known my mother to get angry with me. Disappointed, yes. Frustrated? Probably a lot. But never angry. But then again, I'd never pulled a stunt this big. Mom always knew where I was. She knew that I was okay. Months without a word...that was something I could never get back.

I heard the clock inside the apartment ring four and I still hadn't moved. I'd probably be out here until Mom or Paul opened the door to leave for work. The neighbors probably thought I was some weird stalker or maybe a homeless man. There were still too many scars and cuts and bruises on my body to count.

Suddenly I hear shouts from inside the building. I want to rush inside, knowing that the scream could only belong to one person but my body freezes as if Zeus decided to strike me with his lightning. There's stirring inside the apartment; a door opens and while I can't hear what they're saying, two people are having a conversation.

It's moments like this that I wish I convinced Tyson to come with me.

Before I can do anything the door unlocks and swings open and I'm standing face-to-face with a woman that has so many worry lines it looks like she's ten years older than she really is. Her eyes are red and puffy and her hands are shaking at her sides.

"P-Paul?" She whimpered, not taking her eyes off of me.

Another figure, a man, melts out of the shadows of the dark apartment next to her. "Do you see him too?"

"Oh my god..." Paul sighed, as if the sight of me took his breath away.

The three of us stood in the hallway for a solid ten minutes without saying a word.

The woman's shaking hand shout out, and I flinched. But she was gentle, rubbing her palm against my cheek like I was five years old again. Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she reached over and pulled me into a hug. I could barley breath, and her hair was in my mouth, but I wasn't about to say that.

I arced my spine downward and wrapping my body around her. My face nuzzled in her frizzy brown hair and all the good memories of her working in the candy store and weekends at Montauk washed over me. I tried to stay strong, but I was so tired. I started sobbing uncontrollably. It had been months since I'd seen my mother. This is all I wanted. The fear that she would be angry with me long out of my head, replaced with only good thoughts. I couldn't take back what I did to her. All those months she sat in the dining room, scared that next time she saw me would be at a funeral.

But this was all I could do. And it was enough.

"Hi, mom," I whispered as the tears died down. "I'm home."


	2. Scar Siblings--Thalia and Jason

Gaea had need defeated about a week ago, and Jason had more or less gotten into his own routine at Camp Half-Blood. After breakfast in the morning and a session at the rock wall, Jason would head into Chiron's office and meet up with Annabeth. They had been working on getting all of the gods temples on Temple Hill at Camp Jupiter, as well as start making one at Camp Half-Blood for the Greek aspects. The job was a lot bigger than Jason had originally planned, but he was determined to at least start it, get a few other demigods on board, an when he was too old pass the job onto his kids. Maybe. He wanted to finish before then.

Jason was sitting in Chiron's office flipping through books of Greek Mythology and writing down the names of different deities as he went. Annabeth and Chiron had their own noses buried in books of their own when there was a knock at the door. Will Solace stood at the entrance, looking right at Jason.

"Jason, right?" He asked. "I found...something. You might want to come with me. You too, Annabeth." And without another word he left.

Annabeth glanced at Jason, raising an eyebrow, obviously as confused as he was.

"We needed a break anyway." Jason shrugged, marking his place in the book and following the son of Apollo out of the room.

Jason and Annabeth followed him out of the big house and to the infirmary. Jason still found it surprising to see campers with purple and orange t-shirts, but it was a good kind of surprise. As they walked through the infirmary Jason gave Nico a smile. Nico was supposed to get out yesterday, but according to Will he still needed to recover.

It wasn't that hard to put two and two together as to why Will wanted to keep Nico in the infirmary a few extra days.

Will lead them to the very end of the infirmary, to a bed where a girl with short black hair was sitting with her back turned. She had a bandage on her arm and she seemed to be in a pretty serious conversation with the healer that stood next to her bed.

"Thalia?" Annabeth whispered next to Jason.

Was that his sister? Jason hated the fact that he didn't recognize her sooner. But as soon as Annabeth had pointed it out he knew it was her. The freckles on her shoulders, her short black hair, it could only belong to one person.

Thalia turned, only conforming what Annabeth has said. With a smile, Annabeth jumped onto the bed next to Thalia and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey! Annabeth!" Thalia's thin lips returned the smile. She ruffled Annabeth's hair and pinched her cheek. "You've gotten so big? How's my little Annie-Bell?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the comment but kept the smile on her face. "Oh, other than almost dying a million times the past month I've been okay."

"Only a million?"

The two girls laughed again, and Jason still stood awkwardly at a distance, not wanting to disrupt their reunion. Guilt struck his stomach over the fact that Annabeth had spent more time with his sister than he had. And then he felt guilty that he felt guilty; he couldn't help what had happened when he was a kid and neither could Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "I hate to do this, but could I get a second alone with Jason?"

Annabeth looked at him and nodded. After embracing her friend once more she climbed off the bed. "I'll meet you back in Chiron's office." She said, passing Jason.

Despite the other campers in the infirmary, Jason felt like it was just him and Thalia. He said nothing, unsure what to say, and simply stood at the end of Thalia's bed.

"What are you waiting for, four eyes? Come here."

Jason tenses up although he tried very hard not to. He sat down next to Thalia, his hands in his lap. Thalia didn't say anything either. Didn't she always have something to say? Was she waiting for him to talk? What should he say to her?

"Will, uh, are you...how long..." Jason muttered, trying to get a sentence out.

"A while," Thalia nodded, understanding what he meant. "Lady Artemis still has some things to discuss with Dad, who's still mad at Apollo. For now me and the other hunters are going to hang out here. Help you guys re-build. Maybe head out to Camp Jupiter in a few weeks to make sure everything's secure there too but I don't think they'll need it." Thalia shrugged. "We might go around the country and make sure all of Gaea's forces are gone. Defeats the ones that aren't. The usual cleanup after a war."

Jason nodded again, looking at his sister's face. He noticed something that he hadn't before on her lip. "What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, this thing?" Thalia touched part of her lip that was red and lightly swollen. "This is partially from Orion, partially from the monsters the Hunters and I fought on our way back to America. It'll heal."

"You know what would be funny?" Jason asked, a stupid idea coming into his head.

"I'm all ears."

"I don't know if you can get scars, but if you did that would be around the same place as mine." Jason touched his own scar on his lip from trying to eat a stapler.

"Instead of being the Grace siblings we could be the scar siblings. The dynamic duo." Thalia laughed.

Jason thought the laugh sounded forced. And matching scars? Geez he was lame. But he had no other idea of what to say.

"And since I'm going to stick around for a few weeks," Thalia continued, shrugging off the topic of 'scar siblings' and resting her bandaged arm on Jason's shoulder. "That means I get to be a real big sister for once." She leaned over to the bed next to her and tapped the occupant's hand. "Do you know that when Jason was three he got into my closet and put on one of my dressed? It was too big for him but he walked around our house wearing it, tripping every few steps.

The nameless demigod next to him laughed. Jason felt his face turn cherry red. "Thalia!"

But Thalia wasn't finished. "And then there's the time he got into our mom's make up..."

Of course Jason was embarrassed by his sister. He didn't want the whole camp to know that he put red lipstick on and tennis balls down his shirt, pretending to be his mom. But it was Thalia, and he was just glad that she was sticking around.


	3. The Crush--Percy and Annabeth

"But what did he mean that I'm not his type?" Percy protested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but didn't look up from her book.

"I mean, I'm everyone's type! I'm funny. I can be romantic-"

Annabeth coughed.

"Don't you start too." Percy replied, pointing a finger at her.

With a sigh, Annabeth folded down the edge of the page and closed the book. "Why don't you come sit next to me?"

"And how could I not know he had a crush on me?" Percy continued as he ignored Annabeth's invitation. "This whole time I thought he liked you."

"Percy," Annabeth said, realizing that her boyfriend wasn't paying a wink of attention to her. "Can I sleep in your cabin with you tonight?"

"How could someone be that good at hiding a crush?"

"Percyyy..." Annabeth winked, twirling the end of her hair. "Oh, come here you big boy."

"I thought he was just jealous of me this whole time!"

"You know, I think Tyson's been hanging out with Ella. We could have the whole cabin to herself."

"I mean, I understand why he would have a crush on me...it's me we're talking about."

"Percy, do you want to play strip poker with me?"

"But it would also make sense that he was jealous of you..."

Annabeth was getting frustrated by this point. Groaning, she stood and stopped Percy who had been pacing back and forth in front of her ever since Nico had his announcement. She grabbed his hands and forced him to look into her eyes. "Perseus Jackson. We're dating. Get over it."

"Fine, fine..."

"Thank you."

"But Jason had better not tell me that we're breaking up. I think I'd be heartbroken then."


End file.
